


Bathing Boromir

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some healers in the Houses of Healing are rather over-eager to give an injured Boromir his bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing Boromir

Ioreth leaned against the doorframe, arms folded across her chest. When it came to preparing poultices or gathering herbs, her darling "apprentices" could not be found; for the most part they were just passing time until they could catch some unfortunate soldier's eye and be wedded and bedded. But today the captain-general was their guest, and bath-time drew near. 

The old healer smiled smugly. "Rest you well,  _liebling_ , Ioreth stands guard." Any simpering maid must cross her to get at her boy-- and in those Houses all knew the simple truth, that Smaug's breath could never compare to Ioreth's fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I know liebling is a German term but I could not think of a suitable English equivalent. (I blame the Rohirric influence on Gondorian language, personally.) It essentially is an affectionate term for someone you're close to, answers.com lists it as an idiomatic translation of "favorite" or "favored one".
> 
> And I admit to being vaguely inspired by re-reading [OFUM](http://www.henneth-annun.net/stories/chapter.cfm?stid=30) lately. Wouldn't Iorath have made a great min-balrog?


End file.
